hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Band 2
Der zweite Band von Hetalia: Axis Powers wurde in Japan von dem Verlag Gentosha gedruckt. Es enthält mehrere Streifen aus dem ursprünglichen Web-Manga, sowie neues Material. Der Manga wurde in Deutschland von TOKYOPOP Deutschland lizensiert und gedruckt. Kapitel 'Track - Band 2' Hier ist ein Link zu der Trackliste von Band 2. 'Mini-Kolumnen und Mini-Manga - Band 2' Hier ist ein Link zur Mini-Kolumnen und Mini-Mangaliste von Band 2. Veröffentlichungen 'Informationen' Der zweite Band wurde zuerst von Gentosha am 10. Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht. In den folgenden Jahren wurde es in mehreren Ländern veröffentlicht. Tokyopop kündigte die Lizensierung von Hetalia im Jahr 2010 an und veröffentlichte den zweiten Band am 28. Dezember 2010 in Nordamerika. Der deutsche Hetalia Band wurde zwei Jahre später von der deutschen Schwester des Tokyopop Verlages, dem Tokyopop Verlag Deutschlands gedruckt, dies war am 13. Juni 2012. Hetalia: Axis Powers war einer der in Deutschland meist gewünschten Mangas. 'Special Edition Booklet' Als die Spezial Ausgabe veröffentlicht wurde, kam auch ein extra Booklet. Es enthält mehrere Kopf-Skizzen mit thumb|left|166px|die japanische Version des BookletsNotizen, sowie Körper-Skizzen mit den Versionen von Klein-Österreich, Klein-Spanien, Klein-Frankreich und Klein-Ungarn. Darüber hinaus gibt es Körper-Skizzen der Hauptcharaktere von dem RPG des Dramas Hetalia Fantasia. Ein Teil namens Backstage von "Meeting of the World" hatte Version-Skizzen aus mehreren Abschnitten des Weltkonferenz Track aus Band 1, was bedeutet, dass mehrere Zeichnungen ürsprünglich ein anderes Konzept hatten. Die letzten vier Seiten zeigen verschiedene erste Skizzen. Es ist auch eine Zeichnung von Ungarn, die als Hexe gekleidet ist und "Ich hasse Weihnachten" sagt enthalten und auch Nara und Yamato Sunki Udono aus einem früheren Mangas Himaruyas, die Barjona Bombers. Die Seiten enthalten neben den ersten Skizzen von Chibitalia die ursprünglichen Skizzen von Preußen und Korea. Es umfasst eine Reihe von Skizzen von Japan mit Yamato, sowie Skizzen von Chibitalia, Ungarn, Lettland und Finnland. Die letzte Seite enthält eine große Ansammlung von Skizzen. 'Veröffentlichungen in andern Ländern' Band 2 - Japanisch.jpg|japanische Ausgabe (Gentosha) Veröffentlicht am 10. Dezember 2008 Band 2 - Japanisch Spezial.jpg|japanische Special Edition (Gentosha) Veröffentlicht am 10. Dezember 2008 Band 2 - Chinesisch.jpg|chinesische Ausgabe (原動力亞細亞) Veröffentlicht am 12. August 2009 Band 2 - Chinesisch Spezial.jpg|chinesische Special Edition (原動力亞細亞) Veröffentlicht am 12. August 2009 Band 2 - Polnisch.jpg|polnische Ausgabe (Studio JG) Veröffentlicht am 17. Juni 2010 Band 2 - Thailändisch.jpg|thailändische Ausgabe (สยามอินเตอร์คอมมิคส์) Veröffentlicht am 25. Oktober 2010 Band 2 - Ungarisch.jpg|ungarische Ausgabe (Fumax) Veröffentlicht am 18. Dezember 2010 Band 2 - Nordamerikanisch.jpg|nordamerikanische Ausgabe (Tokyopop) Veröffentlicht am 28. Dezember 2010 Band 2 - Tschechisch.jpg|tschechische Ausgabe (Zoner Press) Veröffentlicht im Jahre 2010 Band 2 - Brasilianisch.jpg|brasilianische Ausgabe (NewPOP) Veröffentlicht am 17. Juni 2011 Band 2 - Italienisch.png|italienische Ausgabe (J-POP) Veröffentlicht am 20. Januar 2012 Band 2 - Russisch.jpg|russische Ausgabe (Comics Factory) Veröffentlicht am 24. August 2012 Trivia *Das Gedicht am Anfang des 2. Bandes ist eine neue Version vom Ende des zweiten Kapitel des ursprünglichen Webmangas. *'Mit Opa Rom' ist eine neu gezeichnete Version der Extra-Story Together with Grandpa Rome. Das Ende, wo sich herausstellte, dass Rom Gott fesselte, um wieder ins Leben zu kommen, wurde entfernt, zusammen mit einem Streifen, wo Rom eine nackte Skulptur von Deutschland macht und Romano im Schlaf besucht. Die Szenen mit Italien wurden ebenfalls neu gezeichnet, um mehr Nacktheit zu verbergen. *'Liechtensteins schwärmerisches Bruder-Tagebuch' ist ein Nachdruck der ersten beiden Streifen aus Liechtenstein's Journal of Swiss Dopiness. Es weicht ein wenig vom Original ab, in dem Schweiz und Liechtenstein Österreich begegnen und zusammen Mittagessen. Stattdessen kann Schweiz ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Österreich immer vermeiden. Die nächtlichen Szenen bleiben ähnlich, aber es wurde Liechtensteins Vorgeschichte als Traumsequenz gezeichnet statt Schweiz' und Österreichs Vergangenheit. Darüber hinaus ist der Streifen Liechtenstein vs. England eine neu gezeichnete Version eines Streifens aus Comic Diary 10. *'Frankreich und der olympische Traum' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story Big Brother France And The Olympian Romance. *'Japan und die Kulturreform' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story Japan and the Footsteps of Westernization, es wurden zusätzliche Streifen am Anfang und am Ende hinzugefügt. *'Amerika und seine Geister' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story America's Situation with Ghosts. *'Englands Frisur und Kleidung im Mittelalter '''ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story ''Medieval England's Clothes and Hair. *'Kampf um den neuen Kontinent' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Geschichte The Battle for America, der Beginn mit Finnland und Schweden wurde entfernt. *'Du schaffst es, Kanada!' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story Fly, Canada-san, Fly!. Es wurden einige Abbildungen weggelassen und der Streifen des zweiten G8-Treffens wurde zum Ende verschoben. *'Englische und japanische Monsterkultur' ist ein direkter Nachdruck der Extra-Story Ghost Culture of England and Japan, wo am Schluss etwas weggelassen wurde. *'Warum die Amerikaner den Frühling lieben' ist eine neu gezeichnete Version einer Extra-Story mit dem gleichen Namen. *'Wünsche an einen Stern' ist eine neu gezeichnete Version einer Extra-Story mit dem gleichen Namen. Kategorie:Manga - Band